1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwashing apparatus and, more particularly, to a portable dishwashing apparatus having a base unit and an accompanying hand unit that allows for easy, one-handed operation of the dishwashing apparatus, and requires a minimal amount of water, which can be accessed from direct hook up to plumbing or from within its own contained water supply.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Over the years, automatic dishwashers have become commonplace in households in the United States, and provide a convenient method of cleaning and sterilizing dishes and eating utensils. Typically, dirty dishes are loaded into the dishwasher, which, in operation, sprays heated water at 130-150 degrees Fahrenheit onto the dishes. A detergent and water mixture is then used to clean the dishes, followed by clean water to remove the detergent residue. While such represents the typical dishwashing cycle process in both residential and commercial dishwashers alike, a number of advances have been made in recent years in an effort to further enhance the cleansing capabilities of dishwashers, such as the use of multiple wash and rinse cycle periods as well as the inclusion of rinsing aids.
A considerable drawback of traditional automatic dishwashers is the large amount of water required during each wash and rinse cycle. Such a negative characteristic becomes readily apparent when an automatic dishwasher is used when it is not filled to full capacity, which is likely to occur in households of one to three persons. Furthermore, a number of situations may present themselves to an individual who may have dirty dishes but is in a location lacking a automatic dishwasher. For example, a college dorm room rarely comes equipped with a automatic dishwasher, however, college students often utilize micro-refrigerators that include an attached microwave, which is used to heat entire meals. Consequently, college students must either purchase disposable paper plates and plastic eating utensils or engage in the cumbersome task of hand washing the dirty dishes.
Only a few dishwashing devices have been developed that can be used in a portable fashion. A number of these portable dishwashing devices are non-electric, and are powered by water pressure alone. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,756 discloses a portable non-electric dishwasher system that is especially suited for insertion within a sink and includes an enclosed dish-holding container, and is entirely reliant on the water pressure supplied by an outside source. Suspended throughout the interior of the enclosure is a series of expansible water bladders having multiple apertures for spraying water on the dirty dishes. With the application of the pressurized water, the bladders expand, which effectively scrubs the dirty dishes. The continued expansion of the bladders eventually triggers an outflush of water from the apertures, thus rinsing the dirty dishes. This scrub and rinse cycle continues over a period of time as determined by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,014 discloses a portable countertop dishwasher that is electrically powered and structured for placement alongside a sink. The portable countertop dishwasher includes a housing cavity with a fluid handling assembly contained therein and having an upper pump and a lower pump, each within its own housing. In operation, the pumps distribute fluid amongst the dishes within the housing cavity, with an outlet conduit serving to release the fluid from the housing.
While the portable dishwashing devices described above are useful for their intended purpose, there remains a need for a more practical and efficient electrically powered portable dishwashing apparatus that is easily transportable, requires a minimal amount of water, and allows for quick and easy cleansing of dirty dishes. The present invention seeks to address the limitations and shortcomings of presently known portable dishwashing devices, as well as to effectively minimize the amount of water that is wasted during the cleansing process.
The present invention provides a portable dishwashing apparatus that includes a base unit having means to heat water that is supplied from a conventional plumbing system via attachment or, alternatively, supplied from a portable water holding tank in connection with the base unit. The present invention utilizes a hand unit having a cleaning head that is in connection with the base unit's heated water supply, and is equipped to brush, scrape, and wash dishes and utensils.